skylandercharactercreatorfandomcom-20200214-history
Skylanders Action
Skylanders: Action is the sequel to Skylanders: World . In Skylanders: Action, Earth has become a battlefield between Hero Skylanders and Villain Skylanders, you can either play as either a Hero Skylander or a Villain Skylander, Hero Skylanders fight Villain Skylander. Each Skylanders has a Special Class that can help accomplish things other Skylanders can, "Brutes" can pick up and move heavy objects, "Speedsters" can move around faster then others, "Elementalists" can manipulate elements like rocks, trees, fire, etc and many more. With more than 100 New Skylanders, join the side of Good or Evil with these Skylanders. Classes There are 8 Classes in Total, these are similar to that of Swap Abilities in Swap Force Brute Brutes can easily take out tough enemies, can move heavy objects and lift stuff heavier than a tank. Speedster Speedsters are extra fast and able to outrun most enemies. Elementalist Elementalists use their powers to manipulate energy from their elements such as water, rocks or fire. Weaponist Weaponists use specialy made weapons such as shields, boomerangs, etc. Molecular Moleculars are Skylanders with unique abilities that were added to them by science. Acrobats Acrobats can move around fast and escape trouble by flying, jumping, or teleporting Shapeshifters Shapeshifters can transform or contort their body to whatever they please. Martial Artists Martial Artists are usually a mixed bag, some use weapons or hand to hand combat to deal with their problems. Skylanders Each Element will have 8 Skylanders (4 Heroes and 4 Villains per Element) Magic Doctor Mind (Elementalist Hero) P.S.Y (Weaponist Hero) Book Worm (Shapeshifter Hero) Artist Blocker (Brute Hero) Doctor Soul (Molecular Villain) Ribbity Romp (Acrobat Villain) Trickery Tock (Speedster Villain) Paranorm (Martial Artist Villain) Water Sea Course (Speedster Hero) Anchor & Harbor (Brute Hero) Lickquid (Martial Artist Hero) Adm. Orpedo (Weaponist Hero) Dive Mind (Elementalist Villain) Trench Coat (Shapeshifter Villain) Planktonic (Molecular Villain) Snow Boarder (Acrobat Villain) Tech Mine-A (Molecular Hero) H.G. Man (Elementalist Hero) Techken (Brute Hero) High-Speed Dana (Speedster Hero) CD Chrom (Weaponist Villain) Wire Flame (Shapeshifter Villain) X-Ecute (Acrobat Villain) Saw Blade (Martial Artist Villain) Life Rosebud (Weaponist Hero) Infiniflea (Molecular Hero) Pollen Lad (Acrobat Hero) Captain Mantis (Martial Artist Hero) Root Wrestler (Brute Villain) Petunia (Elementalist Villain) Fever Bush (Shapeshifter Villain) Million-Pede (Speedster Villain) Earth Dinoclad (Brute Hero) Tectonic Mate (Elementalist Hero) Impearl (Acrobat Hero) Glamethyst (Molecular Hero) Daztec (Weaponist Villain) The Fissure (Martial Artist Villain) Sandslayer (Speedster Villain) Madame Malachite (Shapeshifter Villain) Fire Captain Combustion (Elementalist Hero) Woodsmoke (Shapeshifter Hero) Aodhnait (Weaponist Hero) Bushfire (Speedster Hero) Magman (Brute Villain) Backburner (Martial Artist Villain) Fire Marshall (Acrobat Villain) Pyro K-9 (Molecular Villain) Air Harpy Eagle (Acrobat Hero) Forecaster (Elementalist Hero) Storm Shelter (Weaponist Hero) Dr. Vortex (Molecular Hero) Ballightning (Brute Villain) Doze Zone (Shapeshifter Villain) Twistalon (Martial Artist Villain) Flying Mant (Speedster Villain) Undead Ribcager (Speedster Hero) Hayman (Weaponist Hero) Skull Crusher (Elementalist Hero) Gloomstone (Martial Artist Hero) Night Howler (Brute Villain) Unikorn (Martial Artist Villain) Ectocruel (Molecular Villain) Sedusa (Shapeshifter Villain) Light Ultra Violet (Weaponist Hero) Light Speed (Speedster Hero) Solar Bear (Brute Hero) Neotaur (Shapeshifter Hero) Miss Sun (Acrobat Villain) Luminosity Lad (Weaponist Villain) Prismoses (Elementalist Villain) Irradiant (Molecular Villain) Dark Night Poker (Weaponist Hero) Sir Shroud (Brute Hero) Nighthood (Elementalist Hero) Enpanthress (Shapeshifter Hero) Mistah Moon (Molecular Villain) Lester the Jester (Martial Artist Villain) Termina Vermina (Acrobat Villain) Nocterna (Speedster Villain) Pet Orisa (Brute Hero) Mango (Elementalist Hero) Danger Dog (Speedster Hero) Doctor Dexter (Martial Artist Hero) Bloodwing (Weaponist Villain) Mr. Goldy (Acrobat Villain) Terrence (Molecular Villain) Globulon (Shapeshifter Villain) Mystic Kissappear (Martial Artist Hero) Cuddly Crew (Molecular Hero) Lil' Lasso (Weaponist Hero) Clay-Doom (Shapeshifter Hero) Pink Pursuer (Speedster Villain) Fun Fairy (Acrobat Villain) Dream Dueler (Brute Villain) Grimm Writer (Elementalist Villain) Conceptual Captain Aster (Martial Artist Hero) Stargazer (Shapeshifter Hero) Time Hopper (Acrobat Hero) Dreamscaper (Molecular Hero) Dr Thesis (Elementalist Villain) Time Stopper (Brute Villain) Starblazer (Speedster Villain) Dream Destroyer (Weaponist Villain) Abstract Zootuiter (Shapeshifter Hero) Jergeist (Acrobat Hero) Pastaphage (Martial Artist Hero) Damsella (Molecular Hero) Weddow (Elementalist Villain) Theatitan (Brute Villain) Bubonedic (Weaponist Villain) Aurorage (Speedster Villain) Category:Skylanders: Action Category:Games